Indissolúvel
by boagarota
Summary: Com o fim da guerra, começava um impasse sobre seus sentimentos: seria uma paixão que se dissolverá com as gotas de chuva... Ou um amor que delas se fortalecerá? [1 lugar challenge DH 3V Fórum]


**Indissolúvel - por Den Chan (Desafio D/Hr)**

**N/A.1: **_As marcações de tempo servem apenas para dar a idéia de que o dia vai passando, conforme as exigências do desafio. E vou chamar a Gina de Vírgínia, não importa o quão Ginevra a JK ache que ela é._

**N/A.2: **_Eu não curto muito a tradução da Lia Wyler, portanto, coloco os nomes em inglês, mas nada que possa confundir o leitor. De qualquer forma, segue abaixo a relação dos nomes em inglês e português:_

_Albus Alvo (Dumbledore)_

_Ginny Gina_

_Ron Rony_

_Bill Gui (Weasley)_

A chuva lambia-lhe os pés com amargura e fúria, castigando as feridas ainda abertas. Seu corpo repousava suave e dolorosamente contra o tronco da árvore, enquanto seus olhos registravam toda a devastada área ao seu redor. As estufas haviam sido destruídas durante a batalha, e o jardim liberava uma fétida fumaça com cheiro de terra e carne, ambas queimadas.

Sentiu-se ser erguida por quatro braços, dois de cada lado de seu corpo.

Mione? - uma voz familiar a chamou, e ela virou o rosto para encarar a face lambuzada de sangue de Harry.

Harry... - virou-se para a segunda pessoa que a segurava. Olhos azuis gelados, cabelos loiros cobertos de sangue e sujeira. - Draco...

Você precisa ser tratada, Hermione. - o sonserino pediu a Harry que a largasse e a ergueu em seus braços. - Vamos para a enfermaria.

Harry andava um pouco à frente dos dois, abrindo caminho entre corpos, detritos e plantas. Hermione escondeu o rosto no largo peito de Draco para não ter de encarar os rostos de aliados e amigos que sabia terem sido subjugados pelas Trevas. Sorrisos que jamais veria novamente... Sentiu um beijo ser plantado em seus cabelos, o que aliviou um pouco o sentimento de coração dilacerado.

Acabou... - a voz rouca de Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela apenas respirou fundo.

Sentiu quando deixaram de pisar em terra para galgar as escadas que levavam aos portões de Hogwarts. Ousou erguer o rosto, mesmo sabendo que poderia ver mais mortes, e encontrou os carinhosos olhos do diretor.

Agüente firme... - ele disse enquanto os acompanhava pelo trajeto.

Passaram por professores e alunos, que encaravam o trio com respeito e pesar. O silêncio era sepulcral. Madame Pomfrey foi a primeira a falar algo:

Oh, por Merlin! Entrem! Agora! - exclamou, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas no corredor.

No minuto em que a colocou suavemente sobre o colchão macio de uma das camas da Ala Hospitalar, Draco desmaiou. Harry e Hermione se sobressaltaram para ajudá-lo, mas Pomfrey os impediu.

Deitados, já - ordenou, enquanto levitava o inconsciente rapaz para outra cama.

_

* * *

09:00h AM_

Draco acordou sentindo a cabeça pesada e o corpo formigando. Tentou se sentar, mas duas mãos o mantiveram parado.

Acalme-se, Draco. - a voz engraçada de Luna se fez presente. - Você ainda não se recuperou. Está dormindo há quatro horas.

Quatro? Que horas são?

Nove da manhã.

Ah... Eu não deveria estar na detenção?

Não. Sua detenção com Hermione Granger foi ontem. - disse a loira, com os olhos esbugalhados atentos. - Harry já foi liberado, mas preferiu ficar aqui mais um pouco. Seria demais pra ele enfrentar a realidade imediatamente após uma batalha como essa.

Foi então que ele lembrou dos últimos acontecimentos. A batalha final entre Potter e Voldemort se dera durante a noite. O fato de o namorado da loira sentada à sua frente ter ganhado do bruxo das trevas mais temido dos últimos cem anos não o surpreendia. Voldemort era fraco, tão fraco que até o Potter, que tinha apenas dezessete anos, o havia derrotado.

Lembrei... - ele disse, e Luna sorriu. - Já sabem quantos morreram?

Muitos. - a corvinal deixou de sorrir. - Ron Weasley, o professor Lupin, o professor Snape, Nimphadora Tonks...

O professor Snape? - o loiro a interrompeu, com olhos arregalados.

Morreu defendendo Dumbledore. - informou Luna. - Apesar de muito antipático, ele fará falta...

Draco apenas assentiu com a cabeça, o gesto apenas aumentando a tontura.

E Hermione? - perguntou, com medo de ouvir a resposta.

Viva. - informou Luna, e ele sentiu um grande peso abandonar seu coração. - Harry e Madame Pomfrey tiveram bastante trabalho para fechar todas as feridas. Ela está gradualmente voltando àquela beleza crua de sempre.

Sim, a sua linda, sua princesa, a razão pela qual abandonara a proteção das muralhas de Hogwarts e correra para os jardins, para embarcar numa guerra que não era sua. Hermione Granger, a mulher que passara de simples sangue-ruim para a razão de sua vida em pouco mais de um ano.

Espero que agora possamos todos viver em paz... - ele voltou a prestar atenção ao que Luna falava. - Quero me tornar medi-bruxa.

Draco a observou, espantado.

Você, Lovegood, uma medi-bruxa?

Luna suspirou e, de repente, ela já não parecia tão maluca.

Você, Draco Malfoy, mais do que ninguém... Você deveria saber que as aparências às vezes enganam.

Ela o abandonou, e o loiro ficou observando-a se afastar enquanto as palavras penetravam em seu cérebro.

_

* * *

10:00h AM_

Hermione acordou sem sentir nenhuma parte de seu corpo. Pensou que não era tão ruim assim morrer, afinal...

Não, você não está morta. - uma voz familiar comentou, fazendo com que seu cérebro de repente sentisse não só seu corpo,mas tudo ao seu redor.

O choque entre o estado de semiconsciência e a realidade foi tão grande que ela nem mesmo se moveu.

Luna? - balbuciou como uma criança assustada.

Sou eu, Hermione Granger. - ela respondeu, sorrindo. - Como se sente?

Estranha...

Alguma dor? - Luna tinha um pergaminho no colo, onde rabiscava apressadamente.

Não... Como conseguiram me curar tão rápido?

Harry deu uma ajudinha a Madame Pomfrey. - respondeu a loira, simplesmente.

Entendo... - e entendia mesmo.

Fora um choque para Hermione descobrir, no ano anterior, que Luna e Harry tinham poderes medicinais. A loira parecia saber disso há muito tempo, mas Harry ficara abismado ao descobrir.

Segundo Madame Pomfrey, as lágrimas que Fawkes vinha derramando em ferimentos de Harry desde o segundo ano haviam progressivamente se misturado ao seu sangue, que já não era comum. Depois de quatro anos de miscelânea, as partículas curativas haviam sofrido mutações e se fundido à hemoglobina presente em seu sangue, dando ao rapaz poderes capazes de curar variados graus de feridas, mas não todos. E, o que era melhor, ele podia curar _outras_ pessoas.

Hermione sabia que o rapaz sofrera o mesmo tipo de processo quando absorvera poderes de Voldemort na ocasião na qual este tentara matá-lo pela primeira vez. Mas, assim como o que aconteceu no fatídico dia, ninguém sabia explicar o porquê.

E como ele estÿ

Razoavelmente bem, para alguém que lutou a maior batalha da sua vida há poucas horas. Ele é forte. - Luna sorriu, obviamente orgulhosa do namorado. - Alguma observação sobre seu estado físico?

Não.

Então eu vou tentar arrancar informações de Malfoy. Mas, se precisar de uma amiga para fazer alguma observação sobre seu estado psicológico ou emocional, eu estou a disposição.

Luna sorriu e se afastou.

* * *

O fato de Hermione ter sido liberada da Ala Hospitalar seis horas após ter entrado nela a surpreendeu sobremaneira. Ainda estava toda enfaixada, pois os ferimentos mais graves ainda não haviam fechado completamente, mas já estavam bem melhor graças a Harry e à enfermeira habilidosa.

Ao caminhar pelos corredores escuros do castelo, entretanto, sentiu que poderia ter ficado um pouco mais por lá. Harry, que andava ao seu lado, parecia pensar a mesma coisa, a julgar pela tensão palpável em seu rosto. Havia por ali um verdadeiro batalhão de funcionários do Ministério da Magia. Eles ouviram dos cochichos deles que a vitória de Harry estava sendo comemorada em grande estilo do lado de fora da propriedade que cercava Hogwarts. Não conseguiram mais detalhes, porém. Assim que os viam, os funcionários se calavam em respeito às perdas que eles haviam sofrido.

Foi assim que alcançaram o Salão Principal, onde Dumbledore tentava acalmar Molly e Arthur Weasley com algo que parecia chá.

Meu garotinho, meu Ron... - ela avistou Harry e Hermione, apenas os encarando por um momento, antes de correr desabalada e abraçá-los forte.

Harry... Hermione... O Ron... - ela balbuciava aturdida.

Acalme-se, Sra. Weasley. - Hermione a confortou, lágrimas vertendo de seus olhos. Harry nem mesmo conseguia falar. - Ele não gostaria de nos ver assim...

Eles choravam o mais silenciosamente possível, enquanto Arthur era informado por Dumbledore das outras perdas.

Pelas barbas de Merlin... - foi o que ele exclamou, ao final da lista. - Isso sim foi uma batalha...

Deixou-se cair sobre uma cadeira, enquanto o diretor tentava convencer Molly a se sentar novamente.

Hermione notou o profundo cansaço e a tristeza nos olhos dele. Apesar de uma lenda viva entre os bruxos, Albus Dumbledore era humano e, por menos que sua poderosa presença deixasse perceber, não tinha mais idade para passar incólume por fatos tão marcantes. Se os outros não estivessem tão preocupados com os mortos, talvez conseguissem, como ela, enxergar um frágil e exaurido espírito ancião por trás dos olhos astutos e óculos de meia-lua.

Tome um pouco de chá também, diretor. - ofereceu, já servindo uma xícara para ele. O olhar de gratidão que ele lhe enviou valia mais que um bilhão de galeões feitos de ouro.

_

* * *

01:00h p.m_

Ele a encontrou novamente entre os escombros, encostada a uma árvore às margens da Floresta Proibida. Os funcionários de Hogwarts e do Ministério se moviam removendo corpos e lixo, aparentemente sem notá-los. Sentou-se ao seu lado e passou um braço por seus ombros, puxando-a para junto de si. Esperou apenas um minuto, e então ela deixou a cabeça pender sobre seu ombro, como se pedisse apoio.

Não sei se me sinto aliviada, pesarosa, aborrecida ou tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

Não tente controlar suas emoções, Hermione. - ele respondeu, com a voz suave e baixa. - Não há como deter certas sensações em momentos como este.

Ela se virou para encará-lo, erguendo o rosto.

Como você se sente? - argüiu.

Aliviado.

Compreendo... - ela voltou a apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele. - Eu dou graças a Deus por esta maldita guerra ter terminado.

Isso também.

E há alívio por mais alguma coisa? - Hermione questionou.

Hum... Esqueça. - ele declarou, apertando a mão dela enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos.

Ela apenas silenciou, diferente do que seu temperamento normalmente a faria fazer. Sabia que havia coisas que ele ainda não era capaz de lhe contar.

Draco agradeceu mentalmente o fato de ela não insistir no problema. Eles podiam estar tendo um relacionamento, mas a grifinória sabia que ele tinha segredos que só revelaria depois de um bom tempo. Após quase um ano juntos naquela loucura de namoro, ela estava aprendendo a conhecer o temperamento do sonserino e prever suas reações.

Draco não era capaz de confessar que estava aliviado por saber que ela não teria mais de arriscar o próprio pescoço pelo maldito Potter. Haviam discutido furiosamente sobre isso uma vez, quando ela declarara - com aquele tom petulante que o tirava do sério - que mesmo o amando, e mesmo odiando lutas, ela entregaria sua vida a Voldemort se isso significasse a vitória de Harry.

Ele havia simplesmente ficado possesso ao escutá-la proferir a frase naquele tom. Os dois haviam ficado sem se falar por uma semana, mas, por fim, ele deu o braço a torcer. Aquela era a Hermione que amava, a mesma que o tirava do sério ao demonstrar a lealdade que tinha para com Harry "Perfeito" Potter. Ele a amava por suas qualidades e por seu extremo mau gosto para amizades.

"É por isso que estou respirando mais leve agora...", ele pensou.

Senti-la ali, colada a ele, o corpo emanando aquele confortante calor que tantas vezes o levava à loucura, era mais do que um bálsamo para o espírito selvagem e arrogante que o dominava.

Hermione ergueu o rosto novamente ao sentir que ele movia o braço, escorregando-o de seus ombros para sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto e apertando-a junto a si com força. Observou o brilho nos olhos cor-de-chuva, um brilho que geralmente aparecia quando os dois estavam sozinhos, entre quatro paredes, e totalmente fora daquela dimensão.

Draco... - ela murmurou, sentindo a boca secar.

Ele baixo o rosto em direção ao dela, paralisando quando míseros milímetros separavam suas bocas. Seus olhares se encontravam, revelando mais do que as palavras seriam capazes. "Por que eu fui me apaixonar por você?", um parecia perguntar ao outro. Podiam sentir a respiração quente do parceiro em seu rosto, fazendo aumentar a velocidade com que o sangue corria em suas veias. Subitamente, como se apenas naquele momento ele percebesse o que acontecia, Draco afastou o rosto.

Vamos sair daqui. _Agora_! - comandou, levantando e puxando-a pela mão.

Ela apenas se deixou guiar.

_

* * *

03:00 PM_

Draco respirava compassadamente, deixando sua mão escorregar pelas costas nuas de Hermione. Haviam feito amor como dois loucos, desesperadamente agarrados a algo que os despertasse daquele estado de torpor que os dominara com o fim da guerra. O ritmo cardíaco, momentos antes acelerado, agora se tornava regular e parecia contribuir para livrar sua mente da nebulosidade em que havia mergulhado.

Observou o rosto calmamente adormecido da garota, enquanto seus pensamentos se realinhavam. "A guerra acabou!", pensou pela milésima vez, só que agora o verdadeiro sentido daquela minúscula frase finalmente conseguiu penetrar em sua mente. Seu pai estava preso; sua mãe, deprimida, estava passível de uma internação em St. Mungus. Ele estaria formado em alguns meses e com certeza encontraria alguma dificuldade em arranjar emprego por causa de seu pai e da aliança dos Malfoy com Voldemort.

Ergueu-se da cama, deixando Hermione ainda nua e dormindo placidamente. Vestiu a roupa enquanto abandonava o cômodo, ganhando os corredores de Hogwarts. Dirigia-se à Sonserina. A fortuna dos Malfoy não duraria para sempre. Precisava descobrir um jeito de ganhar mais dinheiro.

_Hermione_. O nome penetrou em sua mente involuntariamente. O que seria deles? Ela o amava, ou pelo menos havia afirmado aquilo. Mas continuaria ao seu lado agora que a guerra terminara? Agora, que ele seria desprezado por todos? Maldito fosse seu pai, que destruíra catorze anos de esforços para associar o respeito ao nome Malfoy ao deixar tão clara para Potter sua ligação com Voldemort.

_Ele_ não havia apoiado Voldemort. Na verdade, Draco não havia apoiado ninguém. Não gostava de fazer parte da turma dos bonzinhos. Tampouco pretendia jurar fidelidade a um mestiço que se achava o dono do destino de todos, trouxas e puros-sangues. Quem era Voldemort para exigir aquilo? Apenas mais um meio-sangue vagabundo, embora um vagabundo poderoso. Draco Malfoy não derrubaria uma única gota de seu sangue para satisfazer um mestiço...

Deparar-se com Potter e Lovegood no caminho para sua sala comunal definitivamente não o ajudava a descobrir uma solução.

Malfoy. - Potter o cumprimentou, parecendo receoso.

O que é, Potter? - argüiu, irritado. Diante de si estava a pessoa que receberia os louros da vitória.

Eu só queria te... te agradecer.

Hein? - o loiro arregalou os olhos com escárnio. - Você endoidou de vez, finalmente?

Sabemos que foi você quem levitou a varinha de Harry até ele quando Você-Sabe-Quem iria matá-lo. - Luna afirmou, abraçada ao moreno.

Não sei absolutamente sobre o que estão falando. - ele resmungou, observando o casal, abraçados um ao outro como se aquele fosse o último momento de suas vidas.

Não precisa confessar, Malfoy. - respondeu Harry, voltando à velha hostilidade. - Só queria lhe agradecer... e avisá-lo que Dumbledore quer falar com você.

O velho pode esperar. - respondeu rabugento, afastando-se dos dois. Não tinha vontade de ver ninguém naquele momento.

Precisava decidir o que fazer da vida, e rápido.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, quando o crepúsculo se aproximava e a noite cobria de sombras não só o mundo ao seu redor mas seus pensamentos também, Draco precipitava-se em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore. Apesar de não ter conseguido as almejadas respostas, sentiu que não poderia mais adiar o encontro com o desagradável diretor.

O que eu faço agora? - resmungou, ao se ver diante da gárgula que guardava a passagem que o conduziria ao escritório de Dumbledore.

Ficou ali parado por segundos, considerando o que fazer, quando uma figura parou ao seu lado, sublimemente vestida em branco, e com os longos cabelos cacheados presos num alto rabo-de-cavalo.

Creme de canários. - ela sussurrou, e a gárgula se moveu, abrindo a passagem.

Ele não falou nada, embora o espanto fosse evidente em seu olhar. Os dois subiram a escada em espiral sem se tocar e em quase completo silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo barulho de seus passos. Ela mais uma vez tomou a dianteira e bateu suavemente três vezes na porta. Um gentil "Entrem!" foi ouvido, e ele desta vez se precipitou, abrindo a porta para que ela passasse. A garota agradeceu e seguiu em frente, sendo imitada por ele logo em seguida.

Eu já os aguardava. - disse Dumbledore, levantando e indicando as duas cadeiras à sua frente. - Srta. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy, sentem-se, por favor.

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Ginny sem conter o espanto de vê-la ali, radiantemente vestida de branco, quando deveria estar de luto e preparando-se para o velório do irmão.

Se tiverem perguntas a fazer, por favor, guardem-nas para quando eu terminar de falar, está bem? - o diretor pediu.

Os dois assentiram, cansados ou curiosos demais para questionar.

Primeiramente, aceitam um chá ou biscoitos? - ele conjurou um bule, três xícaras e um prato coberto de _cookies_. - Assim está melhor. - ele sorriu ao ver Ginny mordiscar um dos biscoitos e sorrir com aprovação.

Gostaria de agradecer aos dois por salvarem a minha vida e a do Sr. Potter durante esta madrugada. - ele começou, mas os dois adolescentes permaneceram calados. - Segundo, devo avisá-los de que foram citados no relatório que eu e o jovem Harry fizemos ao Ministério e também numa entrevista que concedemos a'O Pasquim e ao Profeta Diário. - ele continuou, vendo o espanto nos olhos dos dois. - Os repórteres continuam em Hogwarts, e querem falar com os senhores antes da cerimônia.

Cerimônia? - Ginny perguntou, curiosa.

Sim. O Ministro da Magia estará aqui esta noite, no jantar. Quer condecorá-los, para "agradecer de maneira adequada os serviços prestados", como ele mesmo colocou.

Quanta besteira! - Draco resmungou. - Não vou dar entrevistas nem ser condecorado.

Isso é uma decisão somente de vocês, mas peço que pensem com cuidado, procurem enxergar além das emoções que os dominam no momento.

Baboseira!

Draco se levantou rapidamente e caminhou para a porta.

Sr. Malfoy, espere! - a voz do diretor chegou tão incisiva aos seus ouvidos que o fez congelar a apenas poucos passos da porta. - Srta. Weasley, poderia nos deixar a sós, por favor? Preciso ter uma conversa particular com o Sr. Malfoy...

O sonserino ouviu passos leves que se aproximavam e segundos depois uma mão pequena pousou em seu ombro.

Acalme-se. - a ruiva falou, saindo em seguida pela porta que antes ele quisera tanto alcançar.

* * *

Nas poucas ocasiões em que estivera frente a frente com Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy agira com a frieza necessária associada ao nome Malfoy, e mesmo sabendo que o Lord era um mestre em Occlumencia, o loiro havia representado um perfeito candidato a Comensal da Morte. O desprezo pelo asqueroso bruxo formava uma barreira forte contra os poderes psicológicos do Lord, evitando que este descobrisse seus mais profundos pensamentos.

Naquele momento, entretanto, ele estava sentado diante de um velho que jamais seria capaz de machucá-lo, fosse por suas condições físicas ou por seu coração bondoso. E, no entanto, era do velhote de longa barba branca que ele sentia mais receio. Também havia sido informado de que Dumbledore sabia Occlumencia, mas aquilo nada significava para ele. Ler sua mente naquele momento não ofereceria nenhuma vantagem ao diretor. Ele, entretanto, era capaz de reconhecer seus sentimentos, e era aquilo que deixava o rapaz inquieto.

É melhor se acalmar, meu jovem. Você pode não simpatizar muito comigo, mas não o tomo por um inimigo, nem nunca o farei.

Draco engoliu seco, sem conseguir acreditar totalmente naquelas palavras.

Você sabe por que quero falar com o senhor? - perguntou o diretor, gentilmente.

Não faço a mínima idéia.

Na verdade, o assunto é o mesmo de antes: a condecoração do Ministério da Magia.

Se é por isso que me detém aqui, acho que não há mais nada a ser falado. - Draco já estava de saco cheio de ouvir falar daquele prêmio.

Já disse que se acalme, meu jovem. - o tom de voz de Dumbledore se tornou mais rígido, detendo mais uma vez os movimentos do sonserino, agora quando ele estava prestes a se erguer da cadeira.

Os dois se encararam, medindo o quanto deveriam ceder.

Sei que este prêmio pouco lhe importa, jovem Draco. Se for totalmente sincero com você, pouco me importo com ele também. - declarou o idoso, surpreendendo o rapaz sentado à sua frente. - Uma medalha não pode saldar uma dívida tão alta quanto a que se cria em uma guerra.

As palavras do diretor, mais do que seu tom de voz, prendiam o loiro à sua cadeira, fazendo-o escutar com atenção. Ou estava escutando mal ou o velho endoidecera de vez, assim como Potter.

Entretanto, Draco - Dumbledore sorriu ao ver um certo embaraço corar a tez do rapaz por ter um tratamento tão íntimo. Nem quando o chamava de "jovem Draco" Dumbledore fora capaz de provocar tal reação. -, creio que isso pode resolver algumas das questões que provocam a confusão que observo tão claramente em seus olhos.

Draco empertigou-se, incomodado com a astúcia do homem. "Talvez ele não tenha perdido de todo o juízo, afinal..."

Do que está falando? - resolveu se fazer de desentendido.

Não tente me enganar, meu jovem. - Dumbledore riu. - Lord Voldemort pode não ter enxergado dentro de você por estar cego e concentrado somente em si mesmo. Eu, entretanto, estou livre de ambições e de egocentrismo. Não quero observar o que não me é permitido, mas se continuar com essa teimosia infantil, terei que ser um pouco mais incisivo.

TEIMOSIA INFANTIL? - o loiro indignou-se. - Escuta aqui, quem você pensa que é para...

Sou um velho. - Dumbledore cortou-o, e Draco emudeceu repentinamente. - Um velho que foi tolo por ter escondido alguns fatos de olhos alheios pelo maior tempo que pôde. Mas sou, sobretudo, um velho que viveu mais de quatro vezes o seu tempo de vida, e portanto sei exatamente sobre o que estou falando.

O silêncio que veio a seguir foi carregado de uma estranha eletricidade.

Quando eu era moço, meu rapaz, era muito parecido com você. Meu irmão Abe dizia que eu era impossível. Não havia obstáculo que me demovesse dos meus objetivos. Em outras palavras, eu sabia ser bastante teimoso quando achava necessário.

Albus viu o alerta nos olhos do rapaz. Não, ele não queria compartilhar lembranças, fossem de quem fossem.

Você, meu jovem, é ambicioso. E isso o faz usar rédeas que às vezes o impedem de enxergar os outros caminhos que poderia seguir. Não se tornou Comensal, tampouco veio nos ajudar, embora oportunidades não faltassem dos dois lados.

Ele parou de falar, saboreando o efeito que suas palavras causavam.

Para você uma medalha vale somente em termos financeiros. Sei que a venderia tão logo fosse possível. E eu não o culparia se o fizesse. Mas creio eu que deva tentar abrir os olhos de um outro jeito para o que vai acontecer esta noite.

Do que está falando? - o loiro recuperou a voz, sentindo-se ainda mais confuso.

Seu pai, após a primeira queda de Lord Voldemort, foi inocentado das acusações de aliança com o Lord. As fofocas, entretanto, corriam soltas. É muito mais fácil sujar uma reputação do que deixá-la limpa novamente. Eu creio, porém, que a seu próprio modo, ele conseguiu limpar os cantos sujos que circundavam o sobrenome da sua família. Foi quase como se todos esquecessem os anos passados. Ele não só obteve influência no Ministério como conseguiu se tornar parte da diretoria de uma das maiores escolas de bruxaria do mundo.

Draco começava a enxergar o cenário que o homem descrevia.

Seu pai passou catorze anos mantendo o nome Malfoy livre de quaisquer máculas. Ele, entretanto, não contava com a esperteza e a sorte do jovem Potter, e muito menos que o Ministro da Magia se libertasse de sua influência. A cortina de renda que encobria as maldades que havia feito no passado caiu, e o verdadeiro palco foi observado pela platéia. Como numa péssima atuação de fim de carreira, seu pai caiu nas redes de Azkaban.

Draco respirou fundo, estranhando um pouco o comportamento do diretor. Ele geralmente era bastante gentil para falar sobre coisas ruins, mas agora não parecia poupar palavras.

Gentileza nunca funcionou com você, jovem Malfoy. - Dumbledore respondeu à pergunta silenciosa. - Continuando, o tapete foi puxado debaixo dos pés de seu pai, e com ele foi-se embora todo o respeito e o brilho. O sobrenome Malfoy voltou a ficar encardido e com poeira. As pessoas já não olham para você com respeito ou temor, mas com escárnio e desprezo.

O loiro mais uma vez engoliu seco. Aquela era a pura realidade, a mesma realidade que o fazia se contorcer de raiva por não encontrar saídas.

Apesar de tudo isso, Draco, eu nunca tive vontade de abandoná-lo à própria sorte. Senti em você uma certa hesitação quanto a se juntar à legião de seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Você declarava aos quatro ventos, até seu quarto ano, o quanto seu pai era esperto, mas parece que quando ele foi preso você começou a enxergar novos ângulos. Deixou de depender dele, embora isso tenha acontecido somente por realmente não haver como ele ajudá-lo. Passou a cuidar dos próprios problemas.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo do loiro, enregelando-o.

Foi por isso que, em seu sexto ano, convoquei-o a treinar no Exército de Dumbledore, um grupo que o trio Potter-Weasley-Granger havia criado no quinto ano e que, aproveitando a idéia, eu estendi a todos os alunos da escola. Você, entretanto, viu-se obrigado a participar.

Sim, era verdade. "Se não aceitar o convite por bem, Sr. Malfoy, terei de torná-lo uma ordem.", ele lembrou da voz do diretor, extremamente calma, mais de um ano antes.

Pensei que somente jogá-lo no meio dos "mocinhos" da história não esclareceria suas dúvidas sobre si mesmo. Era preciso que você lidasse com alguém capaz de ser tão bom em feitiços e controlado como você mesmo. Weasley estava fora de questão; ele o odiava, e sei que a recíproca é verdadeira. Potter, apesar de ser uma boa escolha, tinha reservas quanto a você que provavelmente criariam mais problemas do que soluções. A resposta então ficou muito óbvia... - e ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Hermione? - Draco estava incrédulo. - Mas eu a odiava tanto quanto ao Weasley, e ela me detestava, além de ter ótimos motivos pra sentir reservas quanto a mim, como o Potter. Não entendo porque ela seria a escolha óbvia.

Na verdade, é muito simples. - Dumbledore sorriu. - Hermione Granger é tão obstinada quanto você. Ela queria ser a melhor, mas jogando limpo, por seus próprios méritos. Sua obsessão por regras e sua rigidez de caráter seriam ótimos pra tentar convencê-lo a juntar-se a nós. Além do mais, mesmo que o detestasse, Hermione jamais deixaria passar a chance de provar a você que você era um mísero inseto perto dela. Justamente por tê-la chamado de sangue-ruim, dentuça e outras coisas mais, ela queria provar a você que não era nada daquilo. Hermione tem necessidade de aprovação dos outros, e ela adoraria saber que você a aprovava, mesmo com relutância.

As peças começavam a se encaixar. A perseverança de Hermione em fazer feitiços perfeitamente, que sempre o levava a se aprimorar mais. O temperamento fogoso que era retido a custo de muito autocontrole, o qual ele adorava tentar descobrir os limites. A força de caráter que a levava a agir corretamente com todos, provando a ele o quanto poderia se superar sem usar de meios escusos...

Parece que você começou a enxergar como eu. - o diretor sorriu com aprovação. - Você adorava testá-la, mas inconscientemente ela colocava seus limites a prova também. E você sabe do que estou falando, Draco. Quando foi a primeira vez que você admitiu para ela que ela havia vencido?

Alguns meses depois.

Ou melhor dizendo, algumas detenções depois. - o homem riu. - Eu nunca imaginei que você conseguisse realmente mexer com ela, também. O que, no final, foi proveitoso. Hermione é conscienciosa demais e tem tendência a guardar seus pensamentos para si mesma. Ao tirá-la do sério, você aliviava um pouco a pressão que ela mesma fazia sobre si. O interessante foi vê-la não reclamar quando era colocada em detenção com você. Mione sempre admitiu ter culpa nas brigas de vocês. Ela sabia que a culpa não era apenas de um lado.

Sim, ela mordia o lábio várias vezes para se impedir de falar, Draco lembrava. Queria protestar, como uma reação automática, mas calava a boca ao lembrar que ela também brigava, também perdia a cabeça, também tentava azará-lo uma vez ou outra.

O que eu definitivamente não esperava, entretanto, era que os laços entre vocês se estreitassem. - Dumbledore sorriu com aprovação ao ver o rosto pálido do rapaz corar de leve. - As detenções e as aulas, convivência forçada, acabaram por despertar o interesse de um no outro. E Deus sabe quantas vezes o jovem Weasley tentou me dizer que você a estava enfeitiçando para que ela agisse tão estranhamente como andava...

Draco não pôde conter um sorriso malicioso. Ron Weasley levara algum tempo para perceber a eletricidade que pairava entre eles, as trocas de olhares involuntárias, a atração que começava a nascer. Eles mesmos, entretanto, demoraram mais ainda a admitir a si mesmos que aquilo existia. Mas o Weasley imbecil sempre fazia de tudo para acabar com o clima, jogando almofadas neles, chamando a garota, fingindo errar um feitiço que "acidentalmente" o atingia...

Existem certos sentimentos, entretanto, que nem ruivos ciumentos conseguem deter. - Dumbledore sorriu mais uma vez. - Vocês demoraram a se encontrar, e demoraram mais ainda a se _enxergar_ um ao outro, mas do momento que o fizeram em diante, nada mais poderia detê-los.

Os dois se encararam, sem medir forças e sem se hostilizar. Pareciam apenas duas pessoas que compartilhavam momentaneamente uma mesma linha de raciocínio.

Eu vibrei quando vocês finalmente admitiram publicamente um romance, embora não vivessem se agarrando pelos corredores, para desalento dos fofoqueiros de plantão. - o homem riu com vontade. - Sempre foram amantes da privacidade, e assim sempre serão. Entretanto, você nunca mais permitiu que o jovem Weasley se colocasse entre vocês, porque agora você a queria perto de si.

O jovem teve que assentir. O diretor começava a ganhar sua atenção verdadeiramente.

E é por ela que eu peço que você repense suas ações hoje à noite. Foi por ela que você apareceu no jardim. Foram seus sentimentos que não o deixaram dar a Voldemort a vitória, pois você sabia que se ele vencesse você jamais a veria novamente.

Draco sentiu a garganta se apertar só de pensar no assunto.

Sua discrição quanto a seus sentimentos simplesmente sumiu durante a batalha, enquanto você a procurava desesperadamente e, por um acaso, ajudava a mim e a Harry a vencermos a guerra. Foi o amor que sente por ela que nos ajudou a vencer a guerra, e é este amor que vai dar aos recém-nascidos, às crianças, aos adultos e até aos trouxas a chance de viver em paz novamente. Você e Hermione foram peças fundamentais neste tabuleiro.

Albus respirou fundo, para dar sua cartada final.

Entretanto, Draco, sei que o peso dos atos de seu pai o impedirá de continuar com Hermione, ou pelo menos vai torná-los infelizes se seguirem adiante. Você não teria coragem de pedir a ela que continuasse ao seu lado sabendo que estenderia a ela o desprezo, a pena e o escárnio dos outros. - ele observou as reações velozes que passavam pelos olhos azuis quase cinzas. - Esta medalha é a sua chance de permanecer ao lado de Hermione, meu rapaz. Aceitá-la não o obrigará a se comprometer com a minha causa e a de muitos, mas apenas oficializará o reconhecimento de seus atos desta madrugada. Você não precisa falar nada. Apenas admitir o que já fez. E então poderá ficar com a nossa Mione, Draco, porque ela merece apenas o melhor.

Desta vez quem se levantou foi o ancião, abandonando o próprio escritório e o conflito que se passava nos pensamentos do sonserino para trás.

A decisão é sua. - disse apenas, fechando a porta atrás de si.

_

* * *

08:00 PM_

Hermione adentrou o Salão Principal sentindo o corpo pesado e a mente distante dali. Não ligava absolutamente para as pessoas à sua volta, que a observavam discretamente, enquanto se dirigia a uma das pequenas mesas postas em todo o salão.

Hogwarts havia mudado durante a guerra. As grandes mesas que separavam os alunos por casas já não existiam, e mesas circulares eram dispostas por todo o perímetro, abrigando não só alunos, mas também refugiados das proximidades, vindos de locais que haviam sido atacados pelos exércitos das trevas. A Ala Hospitalar, antes tão calma e luminosa, agora estava repleta de gemidos e cheiros horríveis, e Madame Pomfrey tinha uma auxiliar, Luna Lovegood, que estava aproveitando a experiência para sua futura carreira de medi-bruxa.

Os corredores, antes limpos e frios, agora entupiam-se de macas, pessoas feridas, agentes do Ministério da Magia e sujeira. Era impossível remover tantas pessoas para fazer uma limpeza adequada, e os elfos agora auxiliavam no amparo aos doentes. As aulas eram a única coisa que continuava igual, ou quase. Os alunos jamais seriam prejudicados por causa de uma guerra, dissera Dumbledore uma vez, e cumprira a promessa. A diferença é que agora os refugiados também podiam participar das aulas. Eles tinham até mesmo aulas especiais, principalmente de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Feitiços.

Algumas salas não utilizadas haviam sido transformadas em novos dormitórios para as pessoas que chegavam, enquanto não eram transportadas para algum outro lugar pelo Ministério da Magia.

Ela havia caminhado novamente por aqueles corredores hoje, e a "faxina" feita pelo pessoal do Ministério havia devolvido um pouco do antigo ar onipotente da escola. Agora que a guerra havia acabado, Hermione sentia alegria ao pensar que Hogwarts voltaria a ter o mesmo brilho, a mesma magia. Pena que ela não continuaria ali por muito tempo.

Era véspera de Ano Novo, e em junho sua estada ali acabaria para sempre. Sete anos. Os sete anos mais inesquecíveis da sua vida. Anos que haviam mesclado magia, medo e sentimentos. Descobrir o que é ter amigos e _ser_ amigo fora doce e ficaria guardado para sempre em sua memória. Crescer e evoluir com os companheiros e sentir o sabor da vitória em cada "Excede Expectativas" que recebera. Mas, principalmente, aprendera a _se encontrar_ ali dentro.

Suspirou ruidosamente, levando uma taça de vinho à boca. Ela era imatura, inexperiente e orgulhosa demais quando havia chegado ali. Em Hogwarts aprendera quais eram seus limites, e como superá-los a cada dia. Aprendera a gostar de si mesma e a não permitir que qualquer um a desmerecesse. Aperfeiçoara suas qualidades e se esforçara para minimizar os defeitos. Se havia conseguido, jamais saberia com certeza, mas continuaria tentando por toda a sua vida.

Uma parte de seu espírito ficaria ali para sempre. Era impossível abandonar Hogwarts emocionalmente. Para quem a amava ou a detestava, a escola estaria sempre com eles.

Melhore essa cara, Hermione. - Ginny, sentada ao seu lado, tocou seu braço com gentileza. - Hoje é dia de celebrar.

Hermione a fitou intensamente. Ginny havia perdido dois irmãos, Percy e Ron, naquela guerra. Uma morte atrás da outra, sua família tornava-se cada vez mais unida e forte. Vê ali, linda como sempre, vestida de branco e exalando serenidade, punha todos os seus sentimentos em xeque.

Como você consegue? - perguntou, um pouco aturdida. - Você acabou de perder o Ron, e o Percy faleceu há quase um ano... Como você consegue ficar tão calma?

Na verdade é bem simples. - respondeu a ruiva, com um sorriso maravilhoso. - Ron e Percy lutaram para que este dia chegasse e nós ficássemos felizes. Não pretendo fazer com que eles tenham perdido a vida por nada. Vou comemorar com todas as minhas forças, embora meu coração esteja dolorido.

Hermione sorriu com simpatia para a ruiva. Nunca haviam sido grandes amigas, por que a morena achava Ginny um pouco infantil demais. Quando tinham que dividir o quarto, na Toca, Hermione tratava de enfiar o nariz em livros sempre que possível. Entretanto, quando o Exército de Dumbledore começou a tomar forma, a ruiva demonstrara ter mais do que boa aparência.

Quando Ginny tinha catorze anos e começava a superar a paixonite por Harry, Hermione havia notado que os horizontes da irmã mais nova de Ron em relação a garotos começava a se ampliar. Ginny sempre fora bonita, apesar das sardas (que Hermione não gostava), e depois que abandonara a timidez havia conseguido encantar boa parte da população masculina de Hogwarts. Mas ela havia mais uma vez se apaixonado por quem não devia.

Hermione lembrava claramente do dia em que havia descoberto, por acaso, o nome "Draco Malfoy" grafado dentro de um coração nos pergaminhos de Ginny. Havia tido uma briga séria com a garota, durante as férias do quinto para o sexto ano, e elas haviam ficado sem se falar por meses. Quando soubera que naquele ano o ED seria estendido a qualquer aluno e que o Malfoy faria par com ela nas aulas, Hermione viu a oportunidade perfeita de impedir aquela baboseira. Principalmente por saber que o loiro brincaria com os sentimentos da "amiga" caso os descobrisse.

Ela, entretanto, não esperara se ver na mesma situação. Apaixonada por ele? Jamais! Não conseguia admitir a si mesma. Mas a vida tratou de mostrar-lhe que ignorar aquele tipo de sentimento não seria tarefa fácil.

Havia recebido um bilhete anônimo.

_Encontre-me em Hogsmead no fim de semana, perto da Casa dos Gritos. Quero mostrar quem te ama de verdade._

Ela comparecera, o tempo todo pensando que talvez fosse ele quem mandara o bilhete. Mas, ao chegar nas proximidades da construção que tantas vezes fora testemunha das agonias do professor Lupin, ela encontrara "apenas" o garoto mais famoso do mundo bruxo.

"Harry?", pensara, estupefata. E, depois de agüentar silêncios enormes e esperar que o rapaz vencesse a timidez, ele havia declarado que a amava. Segundo o moreno, estavam sempre muito próximos e com os anos ele havia reparado que ela era linda, inteligente e a garota mais leal a ele que ele conseguia pensar. A vermelhidão em seu rosto mostrava que havia pensado mais do que a decência permitiria, mas aquilo ele não iria revelar, claro.

A declaração, feita de um jeito muito tímido e desajeitado, por ser a primeira vez, enterneceu Hermione, mas o único rosto masculino que povoava seus pensamentos era o de um loiro ácido. Então, ela gentilmente declinara e dissera que somente amizade poderia existir entre os dois.

Harry havia aceitado sua decisão, embora por uns tempos a amizade entre eles ficasse estremecida. Aquela mistura de sentimentos a deixava à flor da pele e as brigas com Draco tornaram-se mais do que simples trocas de palavras. Feitiços eram disparados e detenções recebidas. E foi então que ela não conseguiu mais esconder o que sentia.

Ela se lembrava do primeiro beijo, trocado por causa de um desafio durante uma detenção. Depois daquele beijo, não havia como voltar atrás. As sensações que sentia quando duelavam no ED ou quando pegavam detenção eram mais do que simples arrepios ou trocas de olhares.

Hoje, ao lado da pessoa que amava, queria seguir o exemplo de Ginny, e não deixar que Ron, Percy e tantos mais morressem em vão. Iria festejar. A ruiva, que havia ficado ainda mais magoada com ela quando soubera do namoro da morena com o sonserino, finalmente parecia ter superado, e estava noiva de um rapaz de Beauxbatons que aparentemente havia trocado correspondência com ela desde a época do Torneio Tribuxo. Ajudados por Bill e Fleur, que também estavam juntos, os dois haviam se reencontrado e planejavam casar assim que ela concluísse Hogwarts.

E ela não deixaria seu loiro ácido escapar...

_

* * *

10:00 PM_

Draco entrou no salão quando este já estava abarrotado de alunos, refugiados, professores, funcionários e elfos. As mesas estavam dispostas na mesma ordem de sempre, mas o salão fora limpo, envernizado e as bandeiras das casas e a de Hogwarts voltavam a tremular acima de suas cabeças, embora com alguns remendos, furos e uma sujeira que não saía mais.

As pessoas aglomeradas nas pequenas mesas aparentavam estar muito mais "leves" de espírito do que até a noite anterior poderiam estar. O jantar era lauto e a conversa fluía agradavelmente, inclusive na mesa Weasley, onde ele localizara Hermione e Ginny. As duas acenaram, com sorrisos serenos, e ele deu um meneio de cabeça em resposta. Encostou-se na parede, enquanto Dumbledore, satisfeito por ver todos ali, levantava-se e preparava as cordas vocais com uns bons goles no vinho, acompanhado do Ministro da Magia. O salão silenciou, em respeito ao mais velho.

Agradeço a atenção de todos, e garanto que o que tenho a dizer interessa a muitos de vocês aqui. A guerra terminou, como todos bem sabem, e hoje podemos dormir relativamente de cabeça leve, pois os que apoiavam o Lord estão sendo vencidos e logo mais estaremos seguros novamente.

Ele parou um pouco, como sempre observando os rostos.

Entretanto, para que pudéssemos comemorar o fato esta noite, muitas pessoas se esforçaram, e algumas pereceram durante as batalhas. Alguns familiares e amigos dessas pessoas estão hoje conosco, e peço um minuto de silêncio em homenagem a seus espíritos corajosos e inesquecíveis.

O salão ficou em total silêncio, pelo tempo que ele desejou, até que se pronunciou novamente.

Essas pessoas, entretanto, não se sacrificaram para nos ver aqui tristes e pesarosos, e sim para observar, de onde estiverem, a grande festa que faremos em nome da vitória. As vidas perdidas nunca serão recuperadas, mas, como diz a adorável Srta. Weasley, não vamos tornar os esforços deles em vão nos entristecendo. É dia 31 de dezembro, e devemos comemorar um ano novo que chegará cheio de luz. Paz a todos!

Ele se sentou, sob os aplausos ruidosos de todo o salão. Draco sorriu, malicioso. "O velho não perde uma oportunidade de falar algo tocante...", pensou.

O Ministro da Magia, Amos Diggory (havia subido ao comando durante a guerra, por desistência de Fudge, que estava sendo muito pressionado), pigarreou de modo audível, chamando a atenção para si.

Gostaria de falar algumas palavrinhas também.

Todos se calaram, novamente prestando atenção.

Como Dumbledore muito sabiamente colocou, o valor dos que se foram é inestimável, e jamais poderemos reparar sua perda. Mas existem também os que estão vivos e fizeram parte importante nesta guerra. A batalha foi vencida por TODOS nós, mas sempre há os que deram impulso para que o final fosse o que é hoje. E dois desses "protagonistas", além do maior de todos, estão hoje conosco. Gostaria de chamar aqui os Srs. Potter e Malfoy e a Srta. Weasley.

Os três dirigiram-se à mesa onde estavam os professores e o Ministro (esta continuava igual). Draco demorou um pouco a atender ao pedido, mas por fim se decidiu.

Gostaria de condecorá-los pelos bravos esforços que fizeram esta noite. O senhor Potter, como todos sabem, foi peça muito importante na nossa vitória, mas o senhor Malfoy e a senhorita Weasley demonstraram grande senso de humanidade ao arriscar suas próprias vidas para ajudar ao diretor Dumbledore e ao jovem Harry quando estes estavam a ponto de ser sacrificados.

Ele colocou uma pesada medalha de ouro no pescoço de cada um.

Todo o mundo mágico deve a vocês três respeito, consideração e apoio, agora e para sempre. Meus agradecimentos.

As palmas foram efusivas, enquanto os três voltavam aos seus lugares.

* * *

Draco, ao passar pela mesa de Hermione, puxou-a consigo. Ouviram Dumbledore desejar um bom jantar a todos antes de sumirem pelos portões do salão. Do lado de fora, que estava escuro e frio, uma tempestade caía, como se anunciando uma lavagem no terreno e na vida de todos eles.

Draco saiu da proteção pedregosa do castelo com ela e seguiu pelos jardins ensopados em direção ao lago. A redoma de energia que ainda protegia o castelo, e que fora implantada durante a guerra, impedia o terreno de congelar, como certamente acontecia em todo o resto da Europa.

Seguiram quase correndo para o lago, lugar do qual Hermione guardava lembranças especiais. Fora ali que eles haviam se beijado pela primeira vez, debaixo de uma tempestade como aquela, só que naquela época os raios também atingiam Hogwarts, e agora aquilo não acontecia por causa da redoma.

E foi ali que ele a puxou para si e a beijou como se não houvesse chuva, plantas e uma festa acontecendo do lado de dentro do castelo. Foi ali que ela sentiu seu corpo tremer de arrepios e se aquecer, indiferente à temperatura próxima dos quatro graus.

Foi ali que ele demonstrou com a língua tudo o que estava reprimido em seu corpo.

A tempestade de sentimentos era muito mais forte dentro deles do que a que acontecia do lado de fora. Gentilmente, ele a fez despir toda a roupa, e ajudou-a a tirar a dele. Segurou o rosto dela, observando os olhos castanhos que dominavam seus pensamentos. Beijou-a mais uma vez, erguendo-lhe os braços e aprisionando-os em seu pescoço. Em seguida ergueu-a pelos quadris e entrou com ela dentro da água e de um mundo só deles.

* * *

Muito mais tarde, esparramados na grama úmida, abraçados e com seus sentimentos serenados, o silêncio era agradável e ajudava a clarear os pensamentos.

Isso é uma loucura, sabia? - ela murmurou, sorrindo contra o peito largo e sem pêlos do rapaz. - Estamos os dois aqui, deitados, nus, num clima frio deses, molhados e prontos a pegar uma pneumonia, e correndo o risco de alguém vir nos procurar e nos achar desse jeito.

Eu não estou nem aí.

Eu sei. - ela sorriu e beijou a ponta do queixo dele. - Eu amo você, sabia?

Você já me disse isso.

Mas vou dizer quantas vezes mais precisar. Você, Draco, é um mistério em carne e osso, mas já me disse que me ama também, e já provou isso um milhão de vezes. Você nunca se perguntou como é que justamente nós fomos nos apaixonar um pelo outro? O sangue-puro e a sangue-ruim? O ricaço e a trouxa de classe média-baixa? Um sonserino e uma grifinória?

Eu não ligo, Mione. - ele a abraçou pela cintura, plantando um beijo em seus cabelos, gesto que sempre a fazia sorrir. - O que me importa é que você está comigo.

Oh, seu metido. - ela deu um tapinha nos ombros dele, que o fez sorrir. - Está se achando o garanhão, não é?

Estou, sim. Você nunca reclamou dos meus... "dotes". - ele respondeu, com um sorriso convencido.

Não tenho motivos para reclamar. - respondeu ela, com uma voz carinhosa, pousando a cabeça em seu peito.

Ele suspirou profundamente. Céus, como ela era capaz de deixá-lo tão relaxado, tão... feliz? Hermione parecia preencher um grande vazio em sua alma, que jamais fora preenchido antes... E ele esperava jamais ter que procurar alguém para preenchê-lo depois. Era ela, e somente ela. Hermione Granger, a melhor amiga do Potter, a grifinória metida a sabe-tudo, a sangue-ruim dentuça. O amor da sua vida.

Eu não sei porque me apaixonei por você... - ele respondeu à questão que ela colocara em voz alta segundos antes. - Talvez porque você foi perseverante em me ensinar algumas coisas. Eu respeito pessoas perseverantes. E a partir de um respeito, que foi concedido a muito custo já que eu te detestava, você foi abrindo caminho... Não sei como dizer. Todas as nossas detenções foram estranhamente importantes pra mim.

Pra mim também... - ela lembrava da detenção do dia anterior. Sim, mesmo depois de começarem a namorar, eles sempre brigavam e acabavam tentando azarar um ao outro, de raiva. - Você é o único que consegue me tirar do sério. Eu não sei como.

Nem eu. Você perde a pose de sabe-tudo metida quando briga comigo e fica incrivelmente... _sexy_.

Ela riu.

E você perde a pose de riquinho bastardo quando briga comigo, Malfoy. - ela escorregou para cima por entre os braços dele, subindo sobre ele e aproximando seus rostos. - E nossas detenções sempre acabam sendo... desviadas do objetivo inicial, se é que me entende. - ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Ele mordiscou-lhe o pescoço num ponto que sabia que a desarmava completamente.

Você está brincando com fogo, Malfoy. - ela ironizou, ao sentir as labaredas de excitação se espalharem por seu corpo. - Draco, eu estou cansada... Sou uma só, sabe?

Hum... - ele se virou, prendendo-a ao chão e ficando por cima dela. Ela riu, deliciada, enquanto ele descia lentamente do pescoço para o vale entre os seios. - Bem, eu não estou nem um pouco cansado e posso deixar você bem disposta em dois segundos, meu bem.

Draco, é sério... Temos que parar para conversar. - ela o fez se sentar e fez o mesmo. - Você tem alguma idéia do que vai fazer quando nos formarmos?

Hum... O Ministério, como você sabe, apreendeu a maior parte da minha fortuna quando levaram meu pai para Azkaban. O que restou está se acabando, e eles pelo visto não pretendem devolver o que é meu por direito. - ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sarcástico. - Portanto, creio eu, tenho que procurar um emprego. Minha mãe depende de mim.

Sim... - ela segurou as mãos dele, um brilho carinhoso no olhar. - É sobre isso que eu queria falar, Draco. Não sei porque você aceitou ser condecorado e tudo o mais, mas isso vai abrir muitas portas pra você. O mundo mágico te deve respeito, e você é inteligente, poderá conseguir emprego na profissão que escolher.

Sim, eu havia imaginado isso. - ele respirou, sem saber o que falar, mas depois uma pergunta surgiu em sua mente. - E você, Hermione? Nunca te perguntei o que você queria ser.

Medi-bruxa. - ela disse, com uma felicidade que só poderia ser preenchida por satisfação profissional. - Já recebi convites para cursos maravilhosos. Parece-me que eles ouviram falar a meu respeito. - disse, com um sorriso inocente.

Sua metida! - agora foi ele quem riu. - Está se sentindo a poderosa e finge que não. Eu te conheço, Hermione Granger. Seu olhar de cachorro sem dono não me engana mais.

Hum... - ela se esticou para a frente e o beijou rapidamente na ponta do nariz. - Então você aceita casar comigo?

O assombro que viu nos olhos dele apenas a fez rir.

O quê? - ele gaguejou. - D-Do que você está f-falando?

De casamento, Draco Malfoy. Estou te pedindo em casamento, que parte você não entendeu?

Mas, Mione... - ele protestou. - Você não acha que isso é um pouco precipitado?

Não. - ela respondeu. - Não quero casar assim que me formar, como a Ginny, mas quero saber que pus rédeas curtas em você. Adoro saber que você me pertence.

Ele gargalhou até não mais poder, depois se deitou no chão, puxando-a consigo.

Vai ter que arranjar bons argumentos para me convencer, Srta. Granger.

Hum... Argumento número um: eu te amo. Argumento número dois: você me ama. Argumento número três: nós não temos problema nenhum na parte... "física" do relacionamento. - ela deslizou a mão pelo peitoral dele enquanto mordiscava-lhe uma orelha, fazendo-o emitir ruídos satisfeitos. - Argumento número quatro: seria muito mais fácil e socialmente aceitável se fugíssemos de um lugar público às pressas para... saciar nossas necessidades... se estivéssemos casados.

Mas nós brigamos muito, lembra? - ele recordou, satisfeito em poder acariciar um corpo tão desejável, e pensando em como seria maravilhoso dormir e acordar com ela... sabendo o que vinha entre o dormir e o acordar, claro.

Isso nunca foi problema para nós, Draco. Na verdade, é até um ingrediente a mais na nossa receita de bolo. - ela sorriu maliciosa, mas depois ganhou uma expressão séria e amorosa ao mesmo tempo. - Mas só vou repetir mais uma vez, Draco Malfoy, e se você me fizer repetir de novo, eu te jogo na água! Quer casar comigo?

Ele observou os olhos castanhos e viu ali palavras não pronunciadas, que espelhavam tanto os sentimentos dela quanto os dele. "Eu preciso de você, não importa o que os outros pensem. Eu quero poder passar uma vida inteira te surpreendendo." Quando ela as pronunciou num sussurro em seu ouvido, porém, ele sentiu seu coração encher-se de amor pela garota que ele tornara uma mulher, que era madura e sensível ao mesmo tempo, e que havia vencido o próprio orgulho para expressar o amor que sentia e conseguir tê-lo ao seu lado para sempre.

Hum... Eu terei imenso prazer em lhe emprestar meu nome por... digamos assim... uns quatrocentos anos, que acha? - perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Porque ele também a amava. Por mais que odiasse a maior parte dos amigos dela, que não tivesse intenção de se tornar um cara simpático e legal com os outros, ele jamais seria capaz de viver sem ela. Para Hermione, ele era apenas Draco, o "cara" que ela amava, como diria Ginny.

Hermione se levantou e rodopiou no mesmo lugar, dando gritos de alegria. Draco gargalhou bastante enquanto a observava, levantando-se também. Ela pulou em seu pescoço, abraçando-o.

Eu o amo, Draco Malfoy. Não importa o porquê, não importa o que os outros digam.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura, beijando-lhe a testa com reverência e olhos que espelhavam os sentimentos escritos nos dela.

Eu também me amo.

Ela riu e o esmurrou por causa da brincadeira, mas ele logo a rendeu com beijos carinhosos que consistiam num leve roçar de lábios.

Brincadeira. Eu te amo também, Hermione Granger. Você é a razão da minha vida.

Eles estavam quase se beijando novamente quando um espocar de fogos os surpreendeu. Ambos olharam para cima, observando as luzes multicoloridas que explodiam e formavam desenhos e palavras.

Fogos de artifício trouxas! É por isso que eu adoro o Dumbledore! - ela gargalhou, beijando-o em seguida, um beijo que selava o compromisso que assumiam para toda uma existência. - Feliz Ano Novo, Draco!

Feliz Ano Novo, Mione.

E carregou-a nos braços até o lago, onde ameaçou jogá-la, rindo ao ouvir os parcos protestos. Em seguida, jogou-se no lago com ela, sentindo uma alegria que ele sabia que só existia por causa da mulher que agora seria somente dele.

**- Fim -**

**N/A: **_Gostaria de agradecer a Angie, Nanda, Day, Kaka, Gala, Alix e Lívia (MSM) por não me deixarem desistir dessa fic quando eu pensei que não conseguiria chegar ao final dela._


End file.
